How Can Be Like This?
by bimaekim
Summary: [CHAP 11 IS UP] "Gadis itu Hyung, kau benar, dia akar semua masalah ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Dia harus dihukum atas semua perbuatannya kepada kita" wajah Jongin berubah sendu. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, Hyung? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?" lanjutnya harap-harap cemas. "Dia..." KaiBaek! GS!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : How Can Be Like This?

Cast : -Kim Jongin

-Byun Baekhyun (GS)

-Do Kyungsoo (GS)

-Oh Sehun (GS)

-Wu Yifan

-Park Chanyeol

Pairing : Kaibaek! Kaihun! Chanbaek!

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Summary : Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku tanpa sebab? Keanapa dia begitu mirip denganmu? Apa aku jatuh cinta lagi? Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?

Warning : Typo everywhere! This is GenderSwitch!

* * *

 **How Can Be Like This?**

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Seoul sejak satu jam yang lalu tak diindahkan oleh namja tampan berkulit tan bernama Kim Jongin itu. Buku-buku jarinya yang memutih serta bibirnya yang membiru dan gemetaran juga tak ia pedulikan. Yang ia ingin lakukan sekarang hanya meluapkan emosinya yang membuncah, ia harap semua yang telah terjadi padanya hanya sebuah mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya. Bola basket tak bersalah itu ia jadikan sebagai pelampiasan emosinya.

Hujan dan Basket.

Dua hal yang mengingatkannya pada yeoja yang telah membuatnya menjadi gila. Yeoja tinggi berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan mata bulan sabitnya. Yeoja yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Yeoja yang amat sangat ia cintai. Yeoja yang meninggalkan nya tanpa sebab dengan begitu banyak kenangan.

 _"Hallo! Perkenalkan, namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun"_

 _"Boleh aku ikut bermain basket denganmu?_

 _"Aku juga sangat menyukai basket, sama sepertimu"_

 _"Huh kau payah!"_

 _"Aku sangat suka bermain basket saat hujan, aku sangat suka hujan"_

 _"Kau tidak kebal sepertiku, jangan berlama-lama hujan-hujanan pabbo kkamjong! Kau bisa sakit!"_

 _"Ya! Kau tak boleh licik!"_

 _"Aku bosan. Ayo kita bermain basket!"_

 _"Hiks Jongin kakiku keselo. Itu artinya aku tidak bisa bermain basket selama beberapa saat"_

 _"Ayo kita buat jersey dengan nomer punggung yang sama!"_

 _"Ya! Kau selalu saja menyebalkan!"_

 _"Aku membencimu! Haha"_

Kenangan-kenangan itu bermunculan satu persatu dalam diri Jongin. Betapa Jongin merindukan suara indahnya yang sangat suka berteriak yang tak akan ia dengar lagi selama sisa hidupnya. Mengingat itu air mata Jongin semakin deras mengalir.

"ARGH!" Jongin berteriak penuh emosi dibawah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur sambil melemparkan bola basket yang ia pegang murka.

"AKU MECINTAIMU OH SEHUN!"

"KAU TAHU KAN SEBERAPA BESAR CINTAKU PADAMU"

"KAU JAHAT OH SEHUN!"

"KENAPA KAU HARUS PERGI MENINGGALKANKANKU?"

"Jonginie"

"Apa!?" sahut Jongin kasar pada yeoja yang baru saja memanggilnya dan memayunginya.

"Apa yang yang kau lakukan disaat seperti ini? Kau bisa mati kedinginan" ucap yeoja itu.

"Biar saja aku mati! Kalau begitu aku bisa bertemu dengannya!"

"Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini! Yeoja itu sudah mati!" ucap yeoja itu kesal.

"Tutup mulutmu yeoja brengsek! Sehunku tidak mati!" jawab Jongin kasar pada yeoja itu seraya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Yeoja sialan sudah mati, kenapa dia masih mencintainya? Tsk. Dasar namja gila! Jelas-jelas masih ada aku yang lebih dari yeoja itu. Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan agar dia melihatku" gerutu yeoja itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai hai hallo semuanya! Apa kabar? Akhirnya author balik lagi dengan membawa ff chapter haha. Insya allah akhirnya happy ending deh. Yah lihat saja nanti. Btw MAKASIH BANYAK BGT BUAT PARA READER YANG UDAH REVIEW DI FF SEBELOMNYA. MAAF BUAT YANG UDAH SAMPE DIBUAT MEWEK HUHU. Aku harap kalian suka dengan ff ini dan menjadi pembaca setia hehe. Yang udah baca tolong jangan lupa review ya, makasih! Aku sayang kalian reader!^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : How Can Be Like This?

Cast : Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Park Chanyeol as Byun Chanyeol

Wu Yifan

Other (Bertambah seiring berjalnnya cerita)

Pairing : Kaibaek! Kaihun! Kaisoo! Chanbaek! Other!

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Summary : Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ka meninggalkanku tanpa sebab? Kenapa dia begitu mirip denganmu? Apa aku jatuh cinta lagi? Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?

Warning : Typo everywhere! This is GenderSwitch!

 **How Can Be Like This?**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai sayang!" Jongin menaruh setangkai tulip putih yang ia bawa diatas nisan yang bertuliskan : 

R.I.P

Oh Sehun

12.04.99 – 14.01.15

"Aku masih penasaran kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku disini sendirian Sehun?"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Apa seseorang mengganggumu? Siapa dia?"

"Ayo beritahu aku sayang"

"Biasanya kau akan menyenderkan kepalamu dibahuku seraya mengoceh panjang lebar"

"Jawablah, aku akan memberi pelajaran pada orang yang telah membuatmu seperti ini" Jongin mengelus nisan yang ada didepannya.

"Kau benar-benar gila Kim Jongin!" ujar seorang yeoja yang entah kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara dengan batu nisan?" tanya yeoja itu tak percaya.

"Diamlah! Kau tak lihat aku sedang berbicara dengan Sehunku?" ucap Jongin.

"Yeoja murahan itu benar-benar membuatmu gila Jongin!"

Jongin tak mengindahkan ucapan yeoja itu. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke batu nisan itu lalu membisikan entah apa pada batu nisan itu. Lalu setelahnya dia mencium sambil memeluk erat batu nisan itu.

"BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI KIM JONGIN!? AKU MUAK MELIHATNYA! YEOJA ITU SUDAH BERADA DI NERAKA SEKARANG! LUPAKAN SAJA DIA! DIA TAK AKAN KEMBALI SEKALIPUN KAU MENANGIS DARAH DI HADAPAN TUHAN!" yeoja itu berteriak marah.

"Kau yang diam! Kalau kau muak melihatnya berhentilah mengikutiku! Dan kau tahu? Sehunku orang yang baik, dia tidak sepertimu! Dia tak mungkin berada di neraka!" Jongin berbicara sambil mencengkeram kedua pipi yeoja itu.

"Uhhh!" Jongin melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan yeoja yang baginya sudah tak mempunyai akal sehat itu.

"Cih! Kau lihat yeoja murahan! Kau puas hah? Kau puas!?" yeoja itu berucap marah pada nisan yang ada didepannya lalu menginjak bunga tulip yang tadi dibawa Jongin.

.

.

.

Yeoja tinggi berambut hitam sebahu itu menarik lengan Jongin lembut sambil berlari kecil menuju ke bukit belakang sekolah.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini Sehun?" tanya Jongin.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Sehun itu mengeluarkan bola basket dari dalam tasnya lalu melemparkannya pada Jongin. Seakan mengerti maksud yeoja itu, Jongin menyeringai tipis lalu mulai mendribble bola dan memasukkannya kedalam ring.

"Ya! Aku belum menyuruhmu untuk mulai bermain Kim Jongin!" Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Sehun berlari mengejar Jongin untuk mengambil bola itu. Saat dia berhasil merebut bola dari tangan Jongin dan akan memasukannya kedalam ring, Jongin memeluknya dari belakang lalu mengambil bolanya.

"Hahahaha" Jongin tertawa begitu lepas saat dia berhasil memasukkan bola lagi kedalam ring. Saat dia berbalik, Sehun tak ada disana.

"Sehun!" panggil Jongin.

"Sehun! Oh Sehun!"

"Sehun! Jawab aku!"

"Sehun!"

"Ya! Sehun kau dimana?"

"J-Jongin" Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara Sehun yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Dia segera berlari menghampiri Sehun yang sedang terkapar dibawah pohon akasia besar.

"Astaga! Ya tuhan! Apa yang terjadi sayang?" Jongin memangku kepala Sehun. Keadaannya sangat-sangat mengenaskan. Sebuah pisau tertancap dengan manis dibagian perut sebelah kanannya. Dikepalanya juga ada beling-beling yang menancap sehingga membuatnya mengucurkan darah. Lalu pipi kanannya membiru seperti habis dipukul dengan sebuah benda tumpul. Hidung dan sudut bibirnya juga mengeluarkan darah.

"J-Jongin, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jaga juga dia baik-baik" ucap Sehun begitu pelan dengan susah payah.

"Siapa dia yang kau maksud Sehun?" tanya Jongin tak mengerti.

"Uhuk!" Sehun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah lagi.

"Bertahanlah sayang!"

"Aku mencintaimu" Setelah berkata demikian, Sehun terbuyarkan, menghilang entah kemana. Tiba-tiba Jongin mendengar ada suara bola basket yang sedang didribble. Jongin segera melihat kearah lapangan dan melihat seorang yeoja sedang bermain basket. Jongin tersenyum. Dia segera berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap Jongin. Yeoja itu hanya terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu" Jongin segera memutar tubuh yeoja yang sedang dipeluknya. Bola matanya membulat saat dia melihat bahwa yeoja itu bukanlah Sehun. Tapi dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang Oh Sehun. Siapa sebenarnya yeoja cantik yang ada dihadapannya ini?

"Kau bukan Sehun!" Jongin menggeleng keras sambil melangkah mundur.

"Siapa kau?" Yeoja itu tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kenapa hatiku berdebar saat melihatmu?"

Jongin memegang jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan. Tidak! Ini salah! Dia bukan Sehun! Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa? Tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja lain datang entah darimana sambil membawa sebuah palu lalu dia mengayunkan palu itu kearah yeoja cantik tadi.

"TIDAK!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yay! Chapter 2 udah beres!^^ Penasaran ga siapa 2 yeoja itu? Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya!~ Aku sayang kalian! Btw maaf di chapter lalu aku lupa nulis nama Luhan di daftar cast hehe. Yaudah. Gomawo! Aku usahain bakal fast update:3**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : How Can Be Like This?

Cast : Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Park Chanyeol as Byun Chanyeol

Wu Yifan

Other (Bertambah seiring berjalnnya cerita)

Pairing : Kaibaek! Kaihun! Kaisoo! Chanbaek! Other!

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Summary : Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ka meninggalkanku tanpa sebab? Kenapa dia begitu mirip denganmu? Apa aku jatuh cinta lagi? Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?

Warning : Typo everywhere! This is GenderSwitch! Out of Summary!

 **How Can Be Like This?**

.

.

.

.

.

"Good morning class" sapa seorang guru muda yang cantik saat baru masuk ke kelas XI-1.

"Good morning mam!" sapa seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas itu.

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine mam, thankyou. How about you?"

"I'm fine too. Thankyou"

"Ah, hari ini saya membawa satu berita baik dan satu berita buruk untuk kalian" lanjut sang guru.

"Apa berita baiknya mam?" Tanya sang ketua kelas.

"Berita baiknya adalah, hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru"

"Dimana dia?"

"Selamat pagi!" Sapaan seorang yeoja dari arah pintu kelas membuat seisi penghuni kelas XI-1 mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Nah itu dia! Ayo sini masuk nak" yeoja itu berjalan memasuki kelas dan berdiri disamping Jung seonsaengnim.

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeonghaseyo! Byun Baekhyun imnida. Senang bertemu kalian" ucap yeoja itu diakhiri senyum yang sangat manis.

"Berapa umurmu Baekhyun? Wajahmu terlihat seperti anak sekolah dasar" ujar salah seorang siswa.

"Aku baru akan menginjak lima belas tahun pada bulan Mei"

"Daebak! Kau anak akselerasi?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu"

"Baiklah Baekhyun, kau bisa duduk bersama Jongin. Jongin angkat tanganmu" Jongin yang sedang dalam alam mimpinya hanya terdiam.

"Jongin angkat tanganmu" ulang sang guru.

"Dia sedang tidur seonsaengnim"

"Ah baiklah Baekhyun kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong disebelah namja yang sedang tertidur itu"

"Ne seonsaengnim, terimakasih" Yeoja yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah Jongin yang sedang tertidur dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak berita baiknya sudah tersampaikan. Sekarang saya akan menyampaikan berita buruknya"

"Hari ini tidak akan ada jam pelajaran sampai jam istirahat kedua" ucap guru cantik itu. Semua siswa bersorak gembira.

"Kalau itu sih namanya berita baik bagi kami saem" ujar sang ketua kelas. Sang guru terkekeh.

"Baiklah suho, aku akan pergi sekarang, tolong kondisikan kelas jangan sampai terlalu ribut ya! Karena kami akan mengadakan rapat"

"Ne seonsaengnim, siap laksanakan!" Sang gurupun berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa sudah meninggalkan kelas mereka untuk berburu makanan, hanya Jonginlah yang masih ada didalam kelas.

"Uh" Jongin mengucek matanya, tidurnya sangat nyenyak, dia merasa lebih baik sekarang. Dia melirik jam di tangannya sekilas lalu melangkah pergi mengikuti siswa lain menuju kantin, perutnya sudah berbunyi meminta untuk segera diisi.

"Kris hyung!" Jongin menyapa namja tinggi berambut pirang yang duduk dimeja yang terletak di paling pojok itu. Dia berjalan kearah namja itu sambil membawa makanan yang ia pesan tadi dan segera duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau darimana saja?" Tanya namja yang sering disapa dengan sebutan Kris itu.

"Sejak pagi tadi aku tidur dikelas"

"Apakah tidur dirumah tak cukup bagimu?" Tanya Kris tak percaya.

"Oh hyung, aku selalu bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini"

"Apa itu tentang Sehun?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Awalnya aku bermimpi tentangnya lalu tiba-tiba dalam mimpiku datang seorang yeoja yang-"

"Hai ge!" Sapaan seorang yeoja membuat Jongin berhenti menceritakan mimpinya. Kris menengok ke belakang dan melihat seorang yeoja imut berambut coklat sepinggang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Hai Baek! Duduklah" yeoja itu duduk disamping Kris.

"Jongin, kenalkan, ini sepupuku, Byun Baekhyun, dia baru pindah kesini hari ini" ucap Kris.

"Hai! Aku Baekhyun!" Yeoja manis bernama Baekhyun itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Jongin terdiam. Yeoja ini. Bagaimana mungkin? Dia...

"Jongin, kenapa kau diam saja?" Jongin yang tersadar dengan ucapan Kris segera menjabat tangan Baekhyun. Dia merasa ada sengatan-sengatan listrik menjalari tubuhnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Jongin, Kim Jongin" bukan Jongin yang memperkenalkan dirinya melainkan Kris yang memperkenalkannya. Baekhyun melepaskan jabatan tangannya dan Jongin. Jongin masih terpaku menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jongin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hai semuanya!" Belum sempat Jongin menjawab datanglah seorang yeoja china bermata seperti rusa menyapa mereka.

"Luhan eonni!" Pekik Baekhyun senang.

"Oppa, aku akan membawa Baekhyun berkeliling, sampai jumpa!" Yeoja bernama Luhan itu menarik tangan Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi Kris.

"Jongin" panggilan Kris membuat Jongin tersadar.

"Ya hyung" sahutnya.

"Bukankah dia cantik?"

"Luhan noona tidak mungkin menjadi primadona sekolah ini jika wajahnya buruk rupa hyung" jawab Jongin sebal.

"Tidak, maksudku Baekhyun. Bukankah dia cantik?" Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan, Baekhyun memang cantik.

"Matanya terlihat seperti mata Sehun, mereka sangat mirip"

BRAKK!

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja masuk kedalam kelas. Dia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk manis dibangku yang berada disebelah bangkunya sambil mendengarkan lagu. Baekhyun sedang bersenandung kecil sambil menulis sesuatu entah apa di bukunya. Jongin terus memperhatikan yeoja yang baru beberapa saat ini dia kenal. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan air mata yang ada di pelupuk matanya. Melihat Baekhyun membuatnya mengingat seseorang yang amat berarti bagi hidupnya. Jongin menghela nafas dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Hai Jongin" sapa Baekhyun.

"Hm" gumam Jongin, dia memasang earphonenya dan menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Jongin~" seorang yeoja datang menyapa Jongin. Jongin tak mengindahkan sapaan yeoja itu.

"Hai! Kau murid baru ya?" sapa yeoja itu pada Baekhyun dan hanya dijawab anggukan olehnya.

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu mengerikan! Kau mirip seperti si Sehun" lanjut yeoja itu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memicing curiga pada yeoja itu.

"Seseorang? Mirip denganku? Benarkah?"

"Ah hiraukan saja ucapanku yang tadi, lagipula yeoja itu sudah mati. Sekarang bisakah kau minggir?"

"Dari?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja dari kursi yang sedang kau duduki yeoja bodoh" yeoja itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau tak lihat masih ada banyak kursi yang kosong? Lagipula kau ini siapa? Dan lagi maaf ini kursiku" jawab Baekhyun.

"Minggir!"

"Ku bilang tak mau ya tak mau!"

"CEPAT MINGGIR MURID BARU TAK TAHU MALU" yeoja itu menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun lalu mendorongnya keras.

DUG

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DO KYUNGSOO!?" Jongin segera menggendong Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Bah! Kurasa ada seorang teman baru untukku" yeoja itu mengeluarkan seringai liciknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yeay! Akhirnya! Dari ff ini kalian dapet banyak jawaban kan? Jangan lupa tinggalkan review sayangkoeh!~^°^**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : How Can Be Like This?

Cast : Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Park Chanyeol as Byun Chanyeol

Wu Yifan

Other (Bertambah seiring berjalnnya cerita)

Pairing : Kaibaek! Kaihun! Kaisoo! Chanbaek! Other!

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Summary : Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ka meninggalkanku tanpa sebab? Kenapa dia begitu mirip denganmu? Apa aku jatuh cinta lagi? Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?

Warning : Typo everywhere! This is GenderSwitch! Out of Summary!

 **How Can Be Like This?**

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang bernyanyi dipinggir danau dengan ditemani seorang yeoja yang sedang bermain gitar disampingnya. Lagu itu berakhir, keduanya terus terdiam sambil melihat kearah danau yang sangat tenang.

"Baek" ucap yeoja cantik yang berambut hitam legam sebahu itu.

"Ya?" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika aku pergi jauh?" Tanya yeoja itu.

"YA! Apa maksudmu Oh Sehun?" Baekhyun yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka segera mendelik sebal kepada sahabat kesayangannya itu.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya"

"Aku tak suka jika kau bertanya hal-hal seperti itu Sehun!" Yeoja itu, Sehun, menghela nafasnya. Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Baek, apa aku salah jika aku mencintai seseorang?" Sehun kembali memecah keheningan.

"Tentu tidak Sehun, itu wajar. Yang salah itu jika kau tidak mencintai siapapun" jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi temanku juga mencintai orang yang sama denganku Baek"

"Lalu apa salahnya? Cinta tak dapat dipilih sesuai maumu bukan? Dia datang dengan sendirinya"

"Tapi Baek-"

"Biarkan semua berjalan sesuai kehendak tuhan Sehun, kau tak akan bisa mengelak dari kenyataan" belum sempat Sehun berkomentar lagi, Baekhyun sudah memotong ucapannya. Mereka kembali terdiam.

"B-baek" Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar Sehun memanggilnya lagi. Tapi Sehun tak ada disana. Sehun tak lagi duduk disampingnya.

"SEHUN!"

Baekhyun berteriak panik. Kemana sahabatnya? 5menit lalu dia yakin Sehun masih disana. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari mencari Sehun hingga dia sampai di sebuah lapangan basket, dia melihat Sehun sedang bermain basket disana. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja datang entah darimana dan berjalan mendekati Sehun dari arah belakang. Setelahnya yeoja itu berlari menjauh meninggalkan Sehun yang ambruk dengan darah yang mengalir dari perutnya. Baekhyun segera berlari kearah Sehun.

"Sehun! Bertahanlah!" Baekhyun melepas cardigan yang ia pakai dan mengikatkannya diperut Sehun yang terus mengucurkan darah.

"TOLONG" Baekhyun berteriak meminta tolong entah pada siapa.

"B-Baek" lirih Sehun.

"Hiks y-ya?"

"Kau sahabatku kan?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!" Baekhyun menjawab sambil terus terisak.

"Kau menyayangikukan?"

"Tentu saja aku menyayangimu bodoh! Sangat. Jadi bertahanlah"

"Aku t-tak bisa Baek"

"Hiks kumohon Sehun~"

"B-Baek, boleh a-aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jagalah namjaku, kumohon, carilah dan jagalah ia"

"Tapi Sehun, aku bahkan-"

"K-kumohon Baek"

BUSYH...

Sehun terbuyarkan. Dia tak lagi disana. Sehun tak lagi ada disana.

"Sehun!"

"Hiks Sehun! Dimana kau?" Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Sehun sambil terus terisak. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Dia menyentuh tangan seseorang yang dia yakini adalag seorang namja yang sedang melingkar diperutnya lalu berniat untuk menatap orang itu. Baru saja dia akan berbalik, dia merasakan sebuah benda tumpul mengahantam kepalanya keras dari arah belakang. Lalu yang Baekhyun ingat adalah, dia yang ambruk kepelukan namja itu dengan tawa menyeramkan seorang yeoja dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

"Baekhyun" Baekhyun segera duduk di ranjang ruang kesehatan sekolah lalu memeluk namja yang duduk disampingnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Hiks" isakan itu lolos dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Uljima"

"A-aku takut"

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja" setelah Baekhyun lebih tenang, dia melepas pelukannya pada namja itu.

"M-mian Jongin" Namja itu, Jongin, hanya menganguk mengiyakan. Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dan melangkah pergi diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Bel terakhir di hari itu berbunyi. Semua siswa bergegas membereskan semua peralatannya untuk segera pulang. Jongin berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motornya. Dia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri didepan gerbang. Kris sudah pulang bersama Luhan. Jongin berniat untuk mendekati Baekhyun, lalu tak lama datanglah seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan menggunakan sebuah motor sport berwarna biru. Namja itu turun dari motornya tanpa melepas helmnya. Baekhyun segera memeluk namja itu. Namja itu membalas pelukannya. Lalu tak lama mereka melepas pelukannya dan menaiki motor yang tadi dikendarai namja itu dan pergi.

"Hah! Apa kau memperhatikan murid baru itu?" Jongin menghela nafasnya mendengar suara seorang yeoja yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Apa kau menyukai yeoja itu?" Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan yeoja itu, dia segera melajukan motornya cepat. Yeoja itu memandang Jongin tak percaya.

"Dia gila! Jonginku benar-benar gila!"

.

.

.

"Chanyeol oppa" Baekhyun memanggil namja bertelinga lebar yang sedang duduk dihadapannya sambil menyantap sushi.

"Hm" gumam namja bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang aku anggap sebagai tersangka"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya oppa. Tadi ada seorang yeoja datang ke kelasku, dia bilang aku mirip dengan Sehun, dari nada bicaranya dia seperti tak suka dengan Sehun. Jadi aku mencurigainya" jelas Baekhyun.

"Teruslah awasi ia Baekkie. Kumpulkan informasi lengkap tentangnya. Simpan sidik jarinya. Lusa, hasil sidik jari di pisau itu akan keluar. Mungkin kita bisa menyocokkannya" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aku menemukan ini di kolong ranjang Sehun" Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah kotak besar berwarna hitam kepada Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kau tidurlah adik kecil, ini sudah malam. Oppa menyayangimu" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun sayang, mencium pucuk kepalanya dan beranjak pergi menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Aku juga menyayangi oppa. Selamat malam!" Baekhyun berlari ke kamarnya sambil membawa kotak hitam itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan santai menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3. Ini masih pukul 7 kurang 10 menit, suasana sekolah masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang. Dia membuka pintu kelasnya dan perkiraannya tepat sasaran. Belum ada satupun teman sekelasnya yang datang. Dia segera menuju bangkunya. Dia mulai mengeluarkan sketchbooknya dan mulai melakukan hobinya, menggambar.

"Biga neryo nunmuri ssodajyoneryo

niga ttonan dwiro ne maeum wiro neryo

ajikdo biman neryo nunmuri apeul garyoso

modu heuryojigo nol jabeul sudo obso" Baekhyun terus bernyanyi sambil menggambar tanpa menyadari ada seorang namja yang tengah terpaku melihatnya, hingga dia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hai Jongin! Selamat pagi!" Sapa Baekhyun pada namja itu, Jongin, sambil tersenyum manis. Jongin terdiam dan tak berhenti menatap Baekhyun.

"Eum apa ada yang salah denganku Jongin?" Baekhyun yang merasa tidak enak dipandangi terus-menerus bertanya dengan gugup. Setelahnya Jongin berlari meninggalkan kelas tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan kebingungannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu mirip dengannya? Kenapa kau membuat jantungku berdebar? Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Jongin melemparkan bola basket yang ada lapangan itu dengan penuh emosi.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat berbunyi. Baekhyun segera beranjak meninggalkan kelasnya untuk menuju ke kantin. Setelah membeli makanan yang ia suka dia melihat kearah sepenjuru kantin dan tidak menemukan sepupu tiangnya itu dimanapun. Lalu dia melihat seorang yeoja sedang duduk sendiri sambil menyantap makanannya. Dia segera berjalan menuju yeoja itu dan duduk dihadapannya. Hal itu membuat seluruh siswa memperhatikan mereka was-was.

"Untuk apa kau duduk disini?" Tanya yeoja itu dingin.

"Aku tak melihat sepupuku dan tak ada yang kukenali selain kau-" Baekhyun diam sejenak membaca nama yang tertera di bagian kanan kemeja yeoja itu "Do Kyungsoo. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk disini. Kenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun" yeoja bernama Kyungsoo itu memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Kau kelas berapa Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"XI-4 Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kemarin kau berkata padaku bahwa aku mirip dengan seseorang bernama Sehun-"

"Nona Oh sialan itu sudah mati Byun"

"Kau seperti membencinya" terka Baekhyun.

"Memang. Sangat"

"Jika aku boleh tahu, apa yang menyebabkannya meninggal?"

"Dia dibunuh. Itu pantas untuknya" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kau tahu siapa yang membunuhnya? Dan mengapa dia membunuhnya?"

"DIAMLAH BRENGSEK! KENAPA KAU HARUS MENANYAKANNYA SEDETAIL ITU PADAKU! AKU TAK TAHU! LAGIPULA APA-APAAN KAU MENANYAKAN HAL ITU" Kyungsoo berteriak kesal sambil menodongkan garpu yang tadi ia pegang kearah Baekhyun.

"Singkirkan tanganmu nona Do" Kyungsoo segera menurunkan tangannya saat mendengar suara Jongin. Dia mendecih. Kris datang dan segera menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk pergi menjauh.

"Kau gila" Setelah berucap demikian Jongin berjalan santai meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"KAU YANG GILA KIM JONGIN! KALIAN SEMUA YANG GILA! BUKAN AKU!"

"APA!? JANGAN MELIHATKU!" semuanya buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Haihai semuanya! Maafin bgt ya kalo ini masih kurang panjang, aku bingung harus nulis apa lagi. Semoga kalian suka!^^ Maafkan gabisa bales pertanyaan yang kalian tulis di review. Karna semuanya akan tertuang di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jangan bosyan tinggalkan review. So much love for you guys:*:***


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : How Can Be Like This?

Cast : Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol as Byun Chanyeol

Wu Yifan

Xi Luhan

Other

Pairing : Kaibaek! Kaihun! Chanbaek! Other

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Summary : Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa sebab? Kenapa dia begitu mirip dengamu? Apa aku jatuh cinta lagi? Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?

Warning : This is GenderSwtch! Typo everywhere! Out of Summary! Alur Gaje.

 **How Can Be Like This?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pulang sekolah tiba. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi berkunjung ke makam Sehun sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Dia tak pernah datang lagi sejak hari pemakaman Sehun dan dia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena hal itu. Baekhyun meletakkan buket lili putih yang dibawanya, dan diapun berjongkok disebelah nisan Sehun. Dia melihat ada sebuah lili putih yang sepertinya baru diletakkan disana kemarin. Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Hallo Sehun!"

"Apa kau bahagia disana?"

"Maaf karena aku baru mengunjungimu lagi"

"Sehun, aku masih benar-benar penasaran, siapa namjachingumu itu"

"Bisakah kau beri aku petunjuk?"

"Aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa dia, supaya aku bisa lebih cepat menemukan siapa orang yang telah tega membunuhmu"

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu?" suara seorang namja membuat Baekhyun berhenti bermonolog dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"J-Jongin? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya nona, sedang apa kau disini? Di makam pacarku" bukan menjawab, namja itu, Jongin, malah bertanya balik pada Baekhyun.

"K-kau? Kau namjachingu Sehun? Kau? Kau kkamjong?" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Dia segera berdiri dan melangkah pergi dari situ tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jongin. Jongin segera menyusul Baekhyun dan dan menahan lengannya. Baekhyun menghentakkan tangan Jongin dan meneruskan langkahnya.

GREP! Jongin memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin lirih.

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun menghentakkan tangan Jongin yang melingkar diperutnya dengan sekuat tenaga, ia segera berlari kencang meninggalkan Jongin sendirian disana.

"Dia benar-benar gadis itu" Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Apa dia gadis yang kau maksud Sehun? Apa Byun Baekhyun adalah gadis itu?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya sejak dia sampai di rumah. Kris benar-benar tak tahu mengapa Baekhyun seperti itu. Tapi dia yakin telah terjadi sesuatu yang tak Baekhyun inginkan, Kris tidak bisa membujuk Baekhyun, dia benar-benar khawatir. Chanyeol, kakak laki-laki Baekhyun juga belum pulang sampai sekarang. Suara bel dari pintu depan membuat Kris menghela nafasnya lega, dia yakin itu pasti Chanyeol. Dan tebakannya tepat sasaran.

"Adikmu tak mau keluar kamar sejak pulang sekolah" Kris mengikuti Chanyeol menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekkie" panggil Chanyeol lembut.

"Baekkie, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar saja?" Chanyeol mencoba memutar kenop pintu kamar Baekhyun, namun pintunya terkunci.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" Baekhyun tak menjawab sama sekali. Chanyeol menyerah.

"Biarkan saja, tak apa Kris. Tidurlah" ucap Chanyeol pada Kris. Krispun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju kamar tamu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Chanyeol yang berada di seberang kamarnya sambil membawa guling tidurnya tanpa permisi. Dia segera naik keatas ranjang dan memeluk Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersandar di ranjangnya.

"Eoteohkke oppa?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Ada apa heum?" tanya Chaneyol sambil mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun.

"Oppa, aku sudah menemukannya"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Namjachingu Sehun"

"Lalu?"

"Sehun selalu datang dalam mimpiku dan meminta padaku untuk mencari namjachingunya, apa yang harus kulakukan oppa?"

"Ikutilah kata hatimu Baek. Jika kau benar-benar ingin membahagiakan Sehun, cobalah untuk mengikuti apa yang dia minta"

"Tapi aku ragu oppa, dia milik Sehun, aku tak mungkin mengambilnya menjadi milikku"

"Jika nanti malam kau masih memimpikan hal yang sama, maka kau harus percaya dan memenuhi apa kata Sehun" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ah! Oppa! Kau harus mendengar sesuatu" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol lalu merogoh saku piyamanya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari sana dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memencet ujung pulpen itu.

 _"Kemarin kau berkata padaku bahwa aku mirip dengan seseorang bernama Sehun"_

 _"Nona Oh sialan itu sudah mati Byun!"_

 _"Kau seperti membencinya"_

 _"Memang. Sangat"_

 _"Jika aku boleh tahu, apa yang menyebabkannya meninggal?"_

 _"Dia dibunuh Itu pantas untuknya"_

 _"Kau tahu siapa yang membunuhnya? Dan mengapa dia membunuhnya?"_

 _"DIAMLAH BRENGSEK! KENAPA KAU HARUS MENANYAKAN ITU PADAKU! AKU TAK TAHU! LAGIPULA APA-APAAN KAU MENANYAKAN HAL ITU!"_

Suara dari pulpen itu berhenti.

"Dia berteriak seperti itu sambil menodongkan garpu padaku" adu Baekhyun.

"Kurasa ia adalah seorang psycho Baek. Dan kurasa tebakanmu benar. Tapi kita harus benar-benar memiliki bukti kuat untuk memastikannya. Maka dari itu segeralah dapatkan sidik jarinya. Hasilnya sudah keluar. Dan sidik jari itu adalah milik seorang yeoja. Melihat ukuran pisau itu, kami rasa tingginya tak lebih dari 175cm"

"Aku sedang mencobanya oppa. Itu akan sulit"

"Ingat! Selalu berhati-hati! Oppa tak ingin kau kenapa-napa"

"Ne arrasseo Byun Chanyeol yang menyebalkan" Chanyeol memukul Baekhyun pelan menggunakan bantal.

"Ya! Oppa! Aku lapar~" Chanyeol terkekeh. Adiknya benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia segera turun dari ranjangnya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun dan segera menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Gadis cantik itu menghela nafasnya. Dia memimpikan mimpi yang sama. Dia melihat sekeliling kamarnya dan melihat kotak hitam milik Sehun yang diberikan Chanyeol tempo hari. Dia berjalan dan mengambil kotak itu lalu duduk diatas ranjangnya. Dia membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu. Disana terdapat sebuah foto Sehun dan Baekhyun saat ulangtahun Baekhyun tahun lalu, sebuah boneka cony, dan sebuah amplop. Baekhyun tersenyum sedih melihat foto itu. Dia tak akan bisa lagi merayakan ulangtahunnya bersama Sehun. Dia mengambil amplop itu, ada 3 buah surat dengan 3 warna berbeda pula. Di surat yang berwarna biru muda tertera angka 1, Baekhyun pun mengambil surat itu dan membukanya.

 _Hello Byun Baekhyun!_

 _Kuharap kau selalu bahagia dan tersenyum seperti biasanya. Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya padamu. Baekhyun, maaf karena saat kau membaca surat ini aku mungkin sudah benar-benar tidak ada disampingmu. Kau pasti bertanya kenapa? Maaf Baekhyun, aku telah membohongimu. Aku telah menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Baekhyun, dokter memvonis bahwa aku terkena kanker darah._

 _Aku benar-benar sedih. Aku sedih karena aku harus meninggalkanmu, Chanyeol oppa, Kris oppa, Jongin(namjachinguku, haha), dan juga orangtuamu cepat atau lambat. Kau dan keluargamu adalah keluarga yang kupunya sejak kecelakaan 10 tahun lalu. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih banyak Baek. Maaf lagi karena aku tak bisa berterimakasih secara langsung pada kalian._

 _Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, adik kecil. Bolehkah meminta sesuatu padamu? Mau tak mau kau harus memperbolehkannya!:p Saat aku pergi nanti aku minta kau untuk menjaga Jonginku Baek. Jadikanlah ia sebagai Jonginmu. Aku ingin kau menjadi motivasinya supaya ia benar-benar bisa menggapai cita-citanya menjadi seorang atlet basket. Dia adalah anak yang mudah putus harapan. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa Baek. Aku yakin saat ia bertemu denganmu ia akan menyukaimu. Tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ckck. Kumohon Baek, aku benar-benar memohon padamu. Setelah kau berhasil, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku tak akan lagi meminta apa-apa padamu._

 _Baek, jangan malas lagi ya! Jangan suka menangis lagi! Kau ini sudah besar. Jangan terus bermanja pada oppamu. Dia takkan selamanya ada disampingmu. Tapi tenang, kumohon, jangan menangis lagi. Aku janji aku akan selalu ada disampingmu kapanpun. Aku menyayangimu! Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain!_

 _Seoul, 7 Mei 2014_

 _-Oh Sehun_

Baekhyun sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Kau adalah gadis baik Sehun. Kenapa begitu banyak beban yang tanggung?" Baekhyun mengambil foto yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

"Kau terkena kanker darah dan kau tak bercerita sama sekali? Apa kau gila yeoja bodoh?" Baekhyun mengusap wajah Sehun di foto itu.

"Kau sudah menderita sendirian seperti itu dan seseorang tega membunuhmu dengan cara yang begitu kejam?" Baekhyun mengambil 2 buah surat yang tersisa. Dia membuka surat yang berwarna putih, surat itu adalah surat vonis dari rumah sakit. Air mata Baekhyun semakin deras mengalir. Dia mengambil surat terakhir yang berwarna merah muda dan hendak membukanya namun dia batalkan karena di surat itu terdapat tulisan 'JUST FOR KIM JONGIN'. Baekhyunpun menaruh surat itu kedalam tasnya. Dia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu ruang kelasnya. Dia melihat Baekhyun sudah duduk dibangkunya sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya yang berada disebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak menyapa Jongin. Dia hanya terus diam dalam posisinya.

"Maafkan aku tentang kejadian kemarin" ucap Jongin. Baekhyun diam tak menjawab.

"Baek-"

"Bisakah kau diam?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin tajam. Dia menghela nafasnya.

"Maafkan aku" bisik Baekhyun pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Jongin. Baekhyun merogoh tasnya dan memberikan surat berwarna merah muda dari kotak itu dan memberikannya pada Jongin.

"Ini untukmu Jongin" ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Jongin mengambil surat itu.

"Kau bisa lihat bahwa itu adalah sebuah surat bukan?" Baekhyun berucap sinis lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya update lagi! Yuhu!~~ Maaf kelamaan! Maaf juga ya kalo ceritanya makin nyeleneh dari jalan setapak/? Tapi aku bener-bener ngarep kalian masih sayang sama ff ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review sepatah dua patah katanya. JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO. SARANGHAEYO!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : How Can Be Like This?

Cast : Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol as Byun Chanyeol

Wu Yifan

Xi Luhan

Other

Pairing : Kaibaek! Kaihun! Chanbaek! Other

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Summary : Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa sebab? Kenapa dia begitu mirip dengamu? Apa aku jatuh cinta lagi? Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?

Warning : This is GenderSwtch! Typo everywhere! Out of Summary! Alur Gaje.

 **How Can Be Like This?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 _Hey kkamjong pabbo~_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau makan dan tidur dengan baik tanpa perlu ku omeli? Kuharap kau selalu baik-baik saja kkamjong. Kuharap kau tetap menjalani hidupmu dengan baik walau hell yeah mungkin aku sudah tidak bersamamu sekarang haha._

 _Jongin, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika aku telah membuatmu sedih. Kuharap kau jangan bersedih lagi atau aku akan menangis dengan kencang._

 _Jongin, aku mempunyai sahabat. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Keluarganya adalah keluargaku juga. Mereka yang mengurusku sejak keluargaku meninggal. Mungkin kau tak percaya, tapi, Baekhyun memang benar-benar mirip denganku Jongin. Hanya saja dia lebih cantik dan pintar dariku._

 _Jongin,kumohon jangan pernah putus harapan. Teruslah kejar mimpimu! Raih mimpimu demi aku. Dan aku mohon ambil hati Baekhyun demi aku. Bahagialah bersamanya. Jangan ingat aku lagi sebagai yeojachingumu. Gantilah aku dengannya. Kumohon Jongin. Aku hanya ingin itu darimu. Lakukan semuanya dengan tulus. Aku mencintaimu~_

 _Love, Kim Sehun kkk_

 _Seoul, 7 Mei 2014_

Jongin segera berlari keluar kelas dan mencari Baekhyun. Dia segera memeluk Baekhyun erat dari belakang membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

"Semuanya memang begitu rumit" Jongin menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan

"Cintailah aku Byun Baekhyun"

"Lakukanlah hal sebaliknya padaku Kim Jongin"

.

.

.

Jongin dan Baekhyun memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang. Jongin sesekali mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Jangan terus-terusan melihatku" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak" sanggah Jongin. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Jongin~ Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?~" Kyungsoo datang dan segera duduk disebelah Jongin.

"Hallo Kyungsoo" sapa Baekhyun ramah.

"Kau lagi" dengus Kyungsoo tak suka.

"Baek ayo kita kembali ke kelas" Jongin berdiri dari kursinya.

"Jongin jangan kemana-mana temani aku makan dulu~" rengek Kyungsoo sambil menarik-narik lengan Jongin.

"Sudahlah Jongin, kita disini saja dulu" ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Tak usah sok baik Byun" Kyungsoo mendelik pada Baekhyun. Jongin segera menghentakkan tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang lengannya dan segera menarik lengan Baekhyun lalu membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun bisa kau ambilkan sapu di gudang belakang?" tanya Suho, sang ketua kelas saat mereka sedang melakukan piket kelas.

"E-eum y-ya baiklah aku akan mengambilnya" Baekhyun melangkah pergi. Dia melangkah dengan ragu-ragu. Dia berhenti tepat di depan gudang.

"Eotteohke?" gumam Baekhyun sambil memainkan jemari tangannya. Dia menggigit bibirnya, seperti orang ketakutan.

"Ada apa baekhyun-ah?" tanya Jongin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Baekhyun berbalik menghadap kearah Jongin.

"E-eum begini Jongin tadi Suho menyuruhku untuk mengambil sapu di gudang" jelas Baekhyun.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau diam gelisah disini? Kau hanya tinggal masuk ke gudang dan mengambilnya bukan?"

"Itulah masalahnya Jongin! Gudangnya gelap, dan aku tak bisa" Jongin menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau menderita auchluophobia?" Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan tebakan Jongin. Dia memang takut sekali terhadap gelap. Makannya dia tak berani masuk kedalam gudang itu.

"Ah baiklah. Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu" Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat Jongin memberikan sapu itu padanya.

"Terimakasih!" seru Baekhyun senang.

"Ow akan ada kejutan manis untukmu Byun sayang"

.

.

.

TING!

Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya dari dalam tasnya saat dia mendengar bunyi pesan masuk. Dia mengernyit saat melihat nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

 _"Hey bisakah kau temui aku di gudang belakang sekolah? Aku butuh bantuan –Jongin"_

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula Jongin disana.

 _"Baiklah. Tunggu aku"_ Send!

Baekhyun memasukkan handphonenya kedalam tasnya dan melangkah pergi dari kelas.

Dia sampai di depan gudang belakang sekolah, namun tidak ada Jongin disana. Dia melihat lampu gudang menyala. Diapun membuka pintu gudang.

"Jongin?" panggil Baekhyun.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Dia melangkah pelan memasuki gudang.

"Jongin? Apa kau disana?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gusar.

"Aaa!" Baekhyun berteriak panik sambil berjongkok seraya menutup kepalanya saat lampu diatasnya tiba-tiba saja padam.

Bum!

Baekhyun semakin panik saat mendengar bunyi pintu gudang yang tertutup.

"Tidak..." Baekhyun mulai menangis sambil berjongkok dan memeluk lututnya.

"Appa..."

"Eomma..."

"Hiks oppa tolong aku"

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak berani membuka mata. Dia hanya bisa terus memeluk lututnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang. Dia berharap agar seseorang segera datang dan menolongnya. Siapapun. Yang penting dia tak lagi berada dalam kegelapan lagi.

"Kumohon siapapun tolong aku" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Tes.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya. Ya tuhan. Dia benar-benar pusing ditambah lagi darah itu harus keluar.

Ceklek.

Baekhyun mendengar seseorang membuka pintu gudang dan menekan saklar lampu.

"Ya tuhan!" Baekhyun samar-samar mendengar suara Suho, ketua kelasnya yang memekik panik lalu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi Suho?" tanya Kris saat dia baru saja memasuki ruang kesehatan.

"Tadi aku baru saja masuk kedalam gudang lalu aku melihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk menekuk lutut. Tak lama dia jatuh pingsan dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya hyung" jelas Suho.

"Apa saat kau masuk kedalam gudang, gudangnya gelap?" Suho mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Apa ada sesuatu hyung?" tanya Suho.

"Baekhyun memiliki achluophobia. Dia akan mengalami pusing yang luar biasa dan dia akan mimisan jika dia berada dalam gelap sendirian" jelas Kris.

"Ya tuhan! Lalu kenapa dia disana?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Argh"

"Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris saat Baekhyun sudah membuka matanya.

"Aku ingin pulang"

"Baiklah aku akan mengambilkan tasmu" ucap Suho.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tiba-tiba pulang?" tanya Jongin saat Baekhyun baru saja datang. Baekhyun diam tak menjawab.

"Hey!" seru Jongin saat Baekhyun kembali berjalan setelah menaruh tasnya.

"Actingmu bagus sekali Kim Jongin" jawab Baekhyun sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin tak mengerti.

"Oh ya tuhan! Sepertinya aku harus memberikan penghargaan padamu"

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti Baek"

"KAU KAN YANG MENJEBAKKU!? MENGIRIM PESAN PADAKU SAAT JAM ISTIRAHAT KEDUA, MENYURUHKU PERGI KE GUDANG BELAKANG SEKOLAH UNTUK MEMINTA BANTUAN TAPI NYATANYA MALAH MEMBUATKU HAMPIR MATI KARENA TERKUNCI DI DALAM GUDANG. KAU MASIH BERTANYA KENAPA KEMARIN AKU PULANG!?" Baekhyun memekik marah pada Jongin.

"Haha ini mengasyikkan!"

"Aku tak mengirim pesan padamu, sungguh!" ucap Jongin.

"Ini nomormu kan!?" Baekhyun memperlihatkan ponselnya kepada Jongin.

"Itu bukan nomorku!" sanggah Jongin.

"Lalu nomor siapa? Jelas-jelas disitu tertulis namamu!"

"Tulis nomormu!" Jongin memberikan polselnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera mengetik nomornya dan mengembalikannya pada Jongin. Baekhyun melihat ponselnya yang berdering.

"Itu nomorku" ucap Jongin.

"Berarti kemarin aku dijebak?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Siapa yang menjebakku?"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kayanya peminat ff ini berkurang yaaa? Sedih ih** **L** **Aku punya ff kaibaek lain guyes. Perlu aku post gakss? Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaaaa... Btw aku berniat mendiscontinuedkan ff ini masa(?)**


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : How Can Be Like This?

Cast : Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol as Byun Chanyeol

Wu Yifan

Xi Luhan

Other

Pairing : Kaibaek! Kaihun! Chanbaek! Other

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Summary : Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa sebab? Kenapa dia begitu mirip dengamu? Apa aku jatuh cinta lagi? Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?

Warning : This is GenderSwtch! Typo everywhere! Out of Summary! Alur Gaje.

 **How Can Be Like This?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

JONGIN POV

Kulihat Baekhyun sedang berdiri sendirian di gerbang depan sekolah. Apa dia sedang menunggu Kris hyung? Atau dia sedang mencari taxi? Aku menghampirinya dengan motorku. Aku buka kaca helmku untuk menyapanya.

"Hey" sapaku. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum. Ya tuhan. Rasa itu lagi.

"Jongin" ucapnya.

"Sedang menunggu Kris hyung?" dia menggeleng.

"Mencari taxi?" dia menggeleng lagi.

"Aku sedang menunggu Chanyeol oppa" jelasnya. Chanyeol oppa? Siapa dia? Apa dia namjachingu Baekhyun? Tidak. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun mempunyai namjachingu. Dia kan akan mencoba untuk mencintaiku. Tapi...

TIITTT...

Suara klakson mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan kami memotong semua pemikiranku.

"Jongin, eum aku pulang duluan, sampai jumpa" ucap Baekhyun padaku. Dia baru saja hendak membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Baek" panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Apa nanti sore kau ada acara?" dia menggeleng.

"Eum... Bisakah kita bertemu di taman kota?"

"Tentu saja" ucapnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu"

"Tidak usah Jongin, aku akan berangkat sendiri saja. Taman kota. Jam 4" diapun memasuki mobil itu dan mobil itu segera melesat meninggalkanku.

"Yeah! Taman kota. Jam 4" aku menutup kembali kaca helmku dan akan segera melajukan motorku saat sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Jonginie" aku menoleh dan kulihat Kyungsoo berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi sambil memegangi perutnya. Aku segera turun dari motorku dan menghampirinya. Bagaimanapun sifat Kyungsoo, dia tetap sahabatku walau sekarang semuanya sudah berubah. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Jongin, perutku sakit sekali"

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit" aku menuntunnya untuk menaiki motorku.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau, antarkan aku ke apartementku saja"

"Baiklah" aku menaiki motorku dan segera melajukannya menuju apartement Kyungsoo.

"1214" ucap Kyungsoo. Aku menekan angka tersebut dan terbukalah pintu apartement Kyungsoo. Terakhir kali aku datang kesini saat aku, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun menonton film bersama, jauh sebelum Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba membenci Sehun. Apartement ini tidak lagi seperti dulu, ruangannya sangat berantakan. Ada beberapa pecahan kaca entah apa di beberapa tempat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku membaringkan Kyungsoo diatas ranjangnya lalu menyelimutinya. Aku beranjak untuk pergi ke dapur tapi tangan Kyungsoo mencegatku.

"Jangan pergi Jongin" ucapnya.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, aku akan ke dapur sebentar" diapun melepaskan tanganku. Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkannya bubur instant dan mengambilkan obat.

"Makanlah bubur ini dan minumlah obatnya, aku akan pamit pulang" ucapku seraya menaruh nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air dan obat untuknya.

"Kumohon Jongin temani aku~" dia merengek. Ya tuhan ini sudah pukul 3. Akupun menghilangkan egoku dan tetap menemaninya sampai dia menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum obatnya hingga dia terlelap. Aku menghela nafas. Aku keluar apartementnya dengan diam-diam. Aku tak ingin dia terbangun dan memintaku untuk tetap diam disini. Aku mengambil ponselku dan mencoba menghubungi ibunya.

"Yeoboseyo ahjumma" ucapku pada orang diseberang sana.

"Ne?" jawabnya dingin. Ibu Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang hangat dan riang namun sebenarnya dia sangat penyayang, aku tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja, aku selalu berusaha menghindarinya, karena kalian tahu? Jiwanya agak terganggu.

"Kyungsoo sedang sakit" jelasku.

PIP.

Sambungan telepon kami diputus olehnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu dimana ibu Kyungsoo tinggal dan mengapa mereka tinggal terpisah. Aku melihat jam yang melingkar ditanganku. Ya tuhan! Sudah pukul setengah 4! Aku segera berlari dengan kencang.

* * *

Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini adalah tanggal 14 Febuari. Yap. Kalian tahu bukan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial? Benar. Hari ini hari valentine. Tapi apa kalian tahu? Hari ini tidak begitu spesial bagiku. Hari ini genap satu bulan sudah Sehun pergi meninggalkanku entah karena apa aku masih belum tahu, semuanya masih dalam proses penyelidikan. Sebulan yang lalu, tanggal 14 Januari, tepatnya ulangtahunku, kami berencana untuk merayakan ulangtahunku dengan berkencan. Kami membuat janji akan bertemu di lapangan basket dekat rumahku tepat jam 4 sore. Aku sudah menunggunya sampai 1 setengah jam berlalu. Aku bingung mengapa ia tidak juga datang. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk melihatnya saja ke apartementnya. Aku sampai di depan apartementnya dan aku benar-benar kaget. Apa kalian tahu? Kulihat darah berada dimana-mana, pintu apartementnya terbuka. Aku segera berlari kedalam dan segera mencarinya di seluruh ruangan tapi dia tidak ada. Akupun berlari keluar dan mengikuti jejak darah tadi dan sampailah aku di tangga darurat. Kulihat darah yang tergenang namun Sehun tak ada disana. Lalu tak lama kemudian aku mendapat telepon dari Kris hyung dan mengatakan kalau Sehun meninggal di perjalanan saat sedang ke rumah sakit. Dia meninggal karena dibunuh.

Aku menghela nafasku. Aku segera berlari menuju Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi taman di dekat air mancur. Dia mengenakan sweater biru laut, celana berwarna putih dan sepatu ket berwarna putih juga, rambutnya digerai. Dia benar-benar cantik dan terlihat mirip seperti Sehun. Ya tuhan.

"Maaf aku terlambat" sesalku.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka pada orang yang tidak tepat janji, tapi untuk kali ini kau kumaafkan" dia memberikan sebotol air mineral padaku. Aku segera mengambilnya dan meneguknya.

"Terimakasih" dia mengangguk.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi tadi aku habis mengantarkan Kyungsoo dan dia tak mau kutinggal. Saat dia tidur barulah aku pergi secara diam-diam" dia tersenyum mendengar penjelasanku. Senyumnya berbeda.

"Apa Kyungsoo adalah mantan pacarmu?" aku menggeleng cepat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo? Mantanku?

"Lalu mengapa ia selalu menyebut bahwa kau adalah miliknya? Dan mengapa ia seperti sangat membenci Sehun seakan-akan Sehun telah merebutnya darimu?" tanyanya.

"Baekhyun, dia tidak pernah mengisi ruang dihatiku. Aku hanya menyukai Sehun dan sekarang aku menyukaimu"

"Karena aku mirip dengan Sehun?" aku diam. Tidak bukan karena itu, dia memang mirip dengan Sehun tapi jujur jantungku selalu berdebar keras jika aku melihatnya tersenyum. Tapi bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya.

"Jadi, sekarang apa? Aku sudah mulai lapar Jongin" dia sepertinya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, ayo" aku segera menarik tangannya.

* * *

Aku membawanya ke cafe milik teman noonaku, Tiffanny. Aku sangat suka berada di cafenya. Suasananya benar-benar membuatku nyaman.

"Hello Jongin" sapa Tiffanny saat aku memasuki cafenya.

"Wow! Baekhyun!" dia menyapa Baekhyun?

"Ah hallo Tiffanny eon!" Tiffanny membawa kami duduk di salah satu meja.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Tiffanny pada kami.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya noona, kau mengenal Baekhyun?" tanyaku.

"Baekhyun adalah adik temanku Jongin" jelasnya.

"Dan Baekhyun adalah teman sekelasku noona"

Setelah beberapa introgasi dari Tiffanny noona akhirnya diapun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan isi cafe.

"Kau adalah sahabat dekat Sehun kan? Mengapa kau tidak masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun saja?" tanyaku memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Well, selama hidupku, ini kali pertama aku masuk sekolah umum, sebelumnya aku home schooling. Awalnya Sehun juga mengambil home schooling sama sepertiku namun pada akhirnya dia meminta untuk sekolah umum" jawabnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak datang ke pemakaman?"

"Karena aku tak ingin. Aku tak bisa melihatnya Jongin" lirihnya.

"Jangan menangis"

"Tidak" dia tersenyum lagi. Dan jantungku berdebar semakin keras.

"Baekhyun" aku menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau benar-benar menggantikan posisi Sehun dihatiku? Ini bukan karena kau mirip dengannya dan ini adalah egoku. Bukan Baekhyun. Sungguh aku menyukaimu. Menyukai senyummu. Ayo kita laksanakan permintaan Sehun dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jika kau belum menyukaiku, cobalah seiring berjalannya waktu Baek. Kita akan melalui semuanya bersama-sama"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai! Aku masih ngelanjutin ff ini ko haha. Aku mau ngepost ff lagi juga wkwk. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review readers sayang~ Aku bener-bener semangat nulis kalo kalian review. Makasih muahhhh.**

 **Congrats deh ah buat oppadeul yang menang 4 penghargaan di MAMA. Saranghaeyo oppadeul.**

 **Semoga rambut D.O cepet diubah deh ah, pendek gitu, gasuka huhu**


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : How Can Be Like This?

Cast : Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol as Byun Chanyeol

Wu Yifan

Xi Luhan

Other

Pairing : Kaibaek! Kaihun! Chanbaek! Other

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Summary : Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa sebab? Kenapa dia begitu mirip dengamu? Apa aku jatuh cinta lagi? Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?

Warning : This is GenderSwtch! Typo everywhere! Out of Summary! Alur Gaje.

 **How Can Be Like This?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, Aku akan mencobanya Jongin" Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. Aku mengecup tangannya yang ada di genggamanku.

"Terimakasih" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau pindah setelah Sehun pindah? Kenapa kau tidak pindah dari dulu saja?"

"Kuharap kau bisa kupercaya Jongin, maaf menyinggung" raut wajahya berubah menjadi datar.

"Tak apa, ceritakan saja padaku" Dia menghela nafasnya.

"Aku pindah karena aku membantu kakakku menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan Sehun, Jongin" jelasnya.

"Kakakmu seorang polisi?" Dia mengangguk.

"Dia seorang polisi dan well dia juga seorang CEO"

"Wow itu keren"

"Kumohon jangan beritahu siapapun Jongin"

"Tidak, aku janji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun"

"Terimakasih"

"Ada yang sudah kau curigai?" Dia mengangguk.

"Siapa? Mungkin aku bisa membantu"

"Maaf Jongin, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu"

"Tak apa, tidak usah sedih sayang" aku mengusap kepalanya. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku dipanggil sayang oleh namja lain selain kakakku dan Kris"

"Kukira kau sudah punya pacar sebelumnya"

"Tidak, kau yang pertama. Aku tak pernah menerima namja dengan mulut penuh gombalan haha. Itu menjijikkan" dia tertawa dan menampilkan eye smilenya.

"Kau sangat lucu"

"Jongin, kurasa kita harus segera pulang. Matahari sudah tenggelam"

"Baiklah. Ayo biar kuantar" aku segera menarik tangannya.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

"Kau ingin makan apa hm?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku ingin makan jajangmyeon dan minum jus jeruk saja"

"Baiklah tunggu disini"

"Memangnya aku akan kemana haha" Jongin tersenyum dan segera pergi untuk memesan makanan.

"Ya!" Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap garang seseorang yang tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya.

"KAU MENGAMBIL JONGINKU! KAU INGIN MATI HAH?" teriak gadis yang menjambak rambut Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan aku Do Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun mencoba menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo tapi dia terlalu kuat. Semua orang di kantin tidak ada yang mencoba membantu Baekhyun, mereka terlihat ketakutan.

"KAU INI BODOH YA? HAH?"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DO KYUNGSOO?" Jongin datang dan segera menyentakkan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin berita itu tidak benar kan? Apa yang mereka bicarakan tidak benar kan?" Jongin mengerti maksud pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Itu benar Kyungsoo. Aku dan Baekhyun berpacaran mulai kemarin"

"Tidak Jongin kau hanya milikku!"

"Tidak Kyungsoo, maaf aku tidak mencintaimu"

"ARGH" Kyungsoo membanting semua yang ada di meja di hadapannya. Beberapa satpam datang dan menarik Kyungsoo pergi.

"Kurasa benar dia orangnya" cicit Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Ah tidak"

"Dia memang seperti itu. Kurasa kita harus pindah meja dan memesan makanan lagi"

"Tidak perlu Jongin. Kita kembali ke kelas saja"

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Baekhyun dan Jongin berpacaran. Sejak kejadian di kantin, Baekhyun tak melihat Kyungsoo masuk sekolah. Tapi hari ini dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Dia sedang menggenggam sebuah pulpen dan beberapa buku. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Dia berlari dan sengaja menabrak Kyungsoo membuatnya terjatuh.

"KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA YA?" tanya Kyungsoo garang.

"M-maafkan aku" Baekhyun berjongkok berniat membantu Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak akan tenang Byun" bisik Kyungsoo. Dia segera bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan seringai di bibirnya. Baekhyun mengambil sebuah plastik dan memasukkan pulpen Kyungsoo yang dia tutupi dengan sangat hati-hati, dia tidak ingin tangannya ikut menyentuh pulpen itu.

"Gatcha!"

.

.

.

"Baek ayo ke kantin!" ajak Jongin saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Kau duluan saja Jongin, aku akan ke ruang guru dulu"

"Ada apa? Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak! Oh tidak perlu" sanggah Baekhyun cepat. Jongin menautkan alisnya.

"Baikah, segera ke kantin jika sudah selesai, aku duluan"

"Ya, baiklah! Dah!" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Dia mengintip keluar dan tidak lagi melihat Jongin, dia buru-buru pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kantin.

"XI-3"

"Nah! XI-4" Baekhyun menengok kearah kelas itu dan dia tidak mendapati seseorangpun disana. Dia tersenyum senang dan segera memasuki kelas itu.

"Kang Jueun"

"Cha Eunsang"

"Go Minam"

"Park Janghyun" Baekhyun berjalan dari meja satu ke meja yang lain sambil membaca nama yang tertempel di meja itu satu-persatu.

"Kim Hyonu"

"Do Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun membuka tas berwarna hitam milik Kyungsoo. Dia menggeledah sampai ke bagian paling dalam dan menemukan sesuatu yang aneh menurutnya, dia mengambil barang itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia melihat sebuah pisau lipat kecil.

"Ya tuhan!" Baekhyun segera menaruhnya kembali dan mengambil ponselnya lalu memotretnya.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup" Baekhyun merapihkan kembali tas Kyungsoo dan segera keluar dari kelas itu dengan sangat shock.

"Apa yang kau lakukan nona Byun?" Baekhyun tersentak saat Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya padanya di depan pintu.

"Jongin"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau mencurigai Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun terdiam.

"Iya? Hah? Kau mencurigainya? Kau tahu Baekhyun? Dia memang sedikit gila dan terlihat seperti seorang psycho tapi dia tidak sekeji itu sampai membunuh orang seperti yang kau kira Byun. Dia orang yang baik"

"Bagaimana kalau benar dia yang membunuh Sehun? Bagaimana kalau dugaanku benar? Kau masih akan tetap membela orang yang telah membunuh pacarmu?"

"Aku yakin bukan dia orangnya. Sudah kubilang dia tidak sekeji itu!" nada bicara Jongin berubah menjadi marah. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Apa arti hubungan kita kalau kau nyatanya seperti ini padaku?" tanya Baekhyun sinis.

"Aku yakin pada diriku bahwa bukan dia Baekhyun. Kau harus percaya padaku"

"Kau akan lihat nanti Jongin, kau yang benar atau aku yang benar. Kau akan menyesalinya. Kakak perempuanku yang terkenal dermawan dan tidak mempunyai celah sedikitpun saja ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh, bagaimana dengan dia yang sudah terlihat seperti itu?" Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang terpaku dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jongin mencoba mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Dia kira Baekhyun belum begitu jauh tapi Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di depan gerbang sekolah. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun tapi berkali-kali dia menelfon gadis itu yang dia dengar hanya suara seorang wanita yang berkata bahwa nomor yang dituju sedang sibuk. Jongin benar-benar panik. Dia segera mencoba menghubungi Kris.

" _Ne Jongin-ah ada apa?"_ Tanya suara Kris diseberang sana.

"Apa Baekhyun pulang bersamamu?"

" _Tidak, dia bilang dia ingin berkunjung ke toko roti milik temannya. Tak usah khawatir Jongin. Dia tadi menelponku"_ Jongin menghela nafas lega mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Hyung"

.

.

.

Jongin datang telat hari ini. Dia sampai di sekolah pukul 7.40. Tapi dia heran. Jam segini gadis itu belum ada di bangkunya?

"Kenapa dia? Apa dia sakit?" Jongin duduk di kursinya.

"Ah mungkin saja dia telat"

Bel sudah berbunyi sejak 1 jam lalu, pelajaran sudah dimulai tapi gadis itu belum juga datang dan duduk di bangku yang ada disebelahnya. Jongin sudah bertanya pada Suho, sang ketua kelas tapi dia juga tidak mendapat informasi kenapa gadis itu tidak datang ke sekolah.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan Jongin buru-buru keluar dari kelasnya lalu berlari menuju kantin. Tidak, dia tidak lapar. Dia butuh seseorang saat ini, karena dia benar-benar kalut.

"Kris Hyung!" Jongin segera menghampiri bule tinggi itu.

"Jangan tanya aku dimana Baekhyun karena bahkan akupun tidak tahu dimana dia"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Dia hilang Jongin. Baekhyun hilang. Dia tidak pulang kerumahnya. Dia juga tidak datang ke toko roti temannya"

"Jangan bercanda padaku Hyung!"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makin gaje ya ceritanya? Haha. Bentar lagi end ko dan aku bakal post ff aku yang baru. Don't forget to review juseyo~**


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : How Can Be Like This?

Cast : Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol as Byun Chanyeol

Wu Yifan

Xi Luhan

Other

Pairing : Kaibaek! Kaihun! Chanbaek! Other

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Summary : Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa sebab? Kenapa dia begitu mirip dengamu? Apa aku jatuh cinta lagi? Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?

Warning : This is GenderSwitch! Typo everywhere! Out of Summary! Alur Gaje.

 **How Can Be Like This?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAEKHYUN POV

"Hallo Kris?" ucapku pada Kris yang berada di seberang sana.

" _Ne ada apa Baekhyun-ah?"_

"Aku akan pulang sendiri, sekarang aku sedang mengunjungi toko roti milik Taeyeon. Nanti aku akan meminta jemput pada oppa"

" _Kau tidak diantar Jongin?"_

"Tidak, aku pergi sendiri saja"

" _Ah baiklah, hati-hati dijalan Baekhyun. Jika ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku ya"_

"Terimakasih Kris, aku menyayangimu"

Aku kembai berjalan setelah turun dari busway dan mematikan sambungan telefonku bersama Kris. Aku merasa seseorang sedang mengikutiku. Disini memang banyak orang tetapi langkah kakinya menyamaiku langkah kakiku. Aku berbalik dan aku melihat seseorang yang memakai masker, topi, dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam sedang menatap tepat kearahku. Aku segera berbalik dan melangkah cepat.

"Ya tuhan, siapa dia?" Dia masih mengikutiku. Oh tidak adakah seseorang yang peka dan dapat menolongku? Aku berteriakpun orang-orang tidak akan percaya. Aku sampai di sebuah pertigaan. Aku yakin jalanan sepi dan tidak ada satu mobilpun yang melintas. Tapi, saat aku ada di tengah-tengah jalan, sebuah mobil berbelok dari arah kiri dan menghantamku. Aku mendengar semua orang berteriak dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Aku bangun dan merasakan sakit di kepalaku. Aku yakin darah mengucur dari kepalaku. Aku membuka mataku tapi semuanya hitam. Semuanya gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Apakah aku buta karena tertabrak mobil itu? Aku menggerakkan tanganku tapi, tanganku rasanya seperti diikat. Kurasakan seseorang menendang kakiku dengan keras.

"Ya! Bangun kau!" ucap seorang yeoja padaku. Aku merasa aku mengenal suara ini.

"Siapa kau?"

"Oh ternyata kau sudah bangun" Dia menarik sesuatu di kepalaku dan akupun dapat melihat semuanya. Ternyata mataku ditutupi oleh kain. Aku melihat tanganku benar-benar diikat menggunakan rantai, tidak bedanya dengan kakiku. Aku berada disebuah ruangan yang tak aku kenali, ini seperti sebuah basement yang sudah tak terpakai. Lalu aku melihat orang yang mengikutiku tadi.

"SIAPA KAU? APA MAUMU!?" aku menatapnya tajam. Dia membuka topinya dan rambutnya tergerai sampai ke bahu. Lalu dia membuka maskernya.

"Kau!? Apa maumu?"

"Fajar hampir terbit, aku harus pergi ke sekolah" diapun pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

"Aku tidak bercanda padamu Jongin" ucap Kris pada Jongin.

"Ya tuhan, kemana perginya dia" lirih Jongin.

"Dia tidak mungkin hilang begitu saja. Jika dia tersesat dia akan langsung meminta jemput pada oppanya. Kami curiga dia diculik" Jongin mengepalkan tangannya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kris.

"Ya! Jongin! Kau mau kemana?" teriakan Kris tak diindahkannya. Dia terus berjalan hingga dia sampai di sebuah ruang kelas bertuliskan 'XI-4'.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Dimana kau?"

"Mana Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin pada semua orang disana saat tak melihat gadis yang dia cari.

"Ada apa Jongin? Apa kau ingin mengajakku makan siang bersama?" terdengar suara gadis yang dicarinya dari arah pintu. Dia berbalik dan melihat gadis itu sedang tersenyum seraya berjalan kearahnya.

"Ayo" Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin dan hendak menarik tangan Jongin tapi tangannya langsung dihempaskan oleh Jongin.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, dimana Baekhyun? Bukan kau kan yang menculiknya?" tanya Jongin sedih.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun hilang. Itu bukan karenamu kan?"

"Tentu saja Jongin!"

"Bukan kau juga kan yang menyebabkan Sehun meninggal?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Aku tidak segila itu!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan padaku?"

"KAPAN KAU PERCAYA PADAKU JONGIN!?" Kyungsoo mulai lagi. Dia mulai berteriak kasar lagi. Jongin berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo memeluknya dari belakang.

"Percayalah padaku" lirih Kyungsoo. Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluknya lalu berjalan pergi. Diam-diam Kyungsoo tersenyum aneh.

.

.

.

Jongin sampai dirumah Baekhyun. Dia memencet bel berkali-kali tapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali.

"Apa tidak ada orang?" tanya Jongin. Jongin mencoba memencet belnya lagi tapi sama sekali tak ada sahutan. Iapun berbalik berniat hendak kembali tapi tiba-tiba saja berdirilah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang pernah ia lihat di hadapannya.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti Jongin?" ucap pria itu pada Jongin.

"Ne. Annyeonghaseyo Kim Jongin imnida" Jongin membungkukkan badannya memberi bow pada pria itu.

"Kenalkan, aku Chanyeol, kakak Baekhyun" pria bernama Chanyeo itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Jonginpun segera menjabatnya.

"Mari masuk" pria itu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Jongin masuk. Mereka duduk di kursi yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Kris sudah memberitahumu? Bahwa Baekhyun—"

"Ya, dia sudah memberitahuku hyung" Chanyeol tersenyum pahit.

"Aku yakin sekali adikku diculik. Inilah yang aku takutkan saat dia pergi tanpa izin dariku" ucap Chanyeol sedih.

"Dia tak izin padamu?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku diberi tahu Kris bahwa dia pergi ke toko roti temannya. Biasanya pada akhirnya dia akan menelfonku meminta dijemput, tapi kemarin hingg matahari terbenam, Baekhyun tak kunjung menelfon. Saat kutelfon, nomornya tidak dapat dihubungi"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Hyung. Kemarin kami bertengkar. Semua salahku" sesal Jongin.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Jongin. Baekhyun memang keras kepala"

"Kami bertengkar karena dia menduga sahabatku adalah orang yang membunuh Sehun"

"Ah Kyungsoo?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Baekhyun mengambil pulpen miliknya beberapa hari lalu. Kami sedang menyocokkan sidik jari miliknya dengan sidik jari yang ada di pisau itu Jongin. Hasilnya akan keluar besok atau lusa. Baekhyun bilang dia juga kemarin menggeledah tas Kyungsoo dan dia mendapatkan sebuah pisau lipat didalamnya" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Jongin benar-benar kaget.

"Jongin, kuharap kau bisa membantu kami. Maaf. Tapi kami saat ini juga mecurigai Kyungsoo sebagai tersangka. Jika kami mengirim tim kami untuk mengekorinya itu akan sangat mencurigakan. Bisakah kau memata-matai Kyungsoo untuk Baekhyun?" Jongin terdiam.

"Aku tahu ini berat, mengingat Kyungsoo adalah sahabatmu"

"Tidak hyung. Aku akan melakukannya" ucap Jongin.

"Terimakasih Jongin"

.

.

.

"Aku kembali!" seru Kyungsoo riang.

"Apa kabar Byun?" Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mauku? Aku hanya ingin kau Baekhyun" Kyungsoo mencengkeram rahang Baekhyun keras.

"Kau sudah macam-macam denganku. Inilah akibatnya. Aku menakutkan bukan?" Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Aku tidak takut dengan gadis gila sepertimu!" ucap Baekhyun sinis.

PLAK!

Baekhyun merasakan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya karena tamparan keras dari Kyungsoo di pipi kanannya.

"AKU TIDAK GILA!" teriak Kyungsoo keras.

"Pantas saja Jongin tidak menyukaimu. Lihat dirimu. Kau menyedihkan"

PLAK!

"Dasar kau gadis jalang! Kau tak ada bedanya dengan si jalang Sehun! Kalian berdua sama-sama jalang!"

"Kau yang jalang!" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang dilihat Baekhyun tempo hari dari sakunya. Dia mengambil rambut Baekhyun dan memotongnya dengan pisau itu hingga rambutnya menjadi seleher dan tak beraturan.

"Kau sudah tahu ya kalau aku yang membunuh Sehun? Kau memberitahunya pada Jongin? Dia takkan percaya hahaha" Kyungsoo tertawa dan bagi Baekhyun tawanya seperti setan.

"Kau satan! Cepat atau lambat kau akan tertangkap" Baekhyun tersenyum meremehkan.

"Dan sebelum aku tertangkap, kau akan mati ditanganku dan aku akan pergi" Kyungsoo menempelkan pisau lipat itu dileher Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak takut asal kau tahu!" Kyungsoo menggoreskan pisaunya dileher Baekhyun dan darahpun menetes.

"Oh aku sangat suka bau darah seperti ini" ucap Kyungsoo senang.

Kyungsoo menggoreskan pisau itu di bagian lengan kiri Baekhyun.

"Oh ya tuhan! Baunya sangat segar"

"KAU GILA! KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA!" Baekhyun berteriak.

BUGH!

Kyungsoo melayangkan bogem mentahnya di wajah Baekhyun meninggalkan luka memar disana.

"Jangan mengatai aku gila! AKU TIDAK GILA!" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah sterofoam berisi makanan dan membukanya. Dia menyodorkan sterofoam itu tepat dihadapan wajah Baekhyun.

"MAKAN!" perintah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatap makanan itu jijik.

"CEPAT MAKAN!"

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MEMAKAN MAKANAN DARI TANGAN KOTOR PEMBUNUH JALANG GILA SEPERTIMU!"

JLEB!

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah benda menusuk perutnya. Dan saat dia menengok kebawah, benar saja, sebuah pisau menempel dengan indahnya diperutnya, darah mengucur menembus seragamnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau macam-macam padaku. Syukur-syukur kuberi kau makan"

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus memakan makanan darimu!"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TyaEXOl** Terus ikutin setiap chapternya ya! Semoga kamu suka

 **Baeks06 , taaya66xoxo** Terjawab di chapter ini yaa

 **Bee Coco** Gitu-gitu Kyungsoo sahabat Jongin sejak lama wkwk

 **kkamjong** Nanti yaa setelah selesai acara culik-culikannya:v

 **1004baekie** Kyungsoo si pembuat onar

 **Makasih buat semua yang udah mau review. Oiya, buat ff yang bakal aku post selanjutnya, aku mau minta saran, mending official pair atau crack pair? Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review lagi ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle : How Can Be Like This?

Cast : Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol as Byun Chanyeol

Wu Yifan

Xi Luhan

Other

Pairing : Kaibaek! Kaihun! Chanbaek! Other

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Summary : Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa sebab? Kenapa dia begitu mirip dengamu? Apa aku jatuh cinta lagi? Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?

Warning : This is GenderSwitch! Typo everywhere! Out of Summary! Alur Gaje.

 **How Can Be Like This?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Baekhyun mengambil pulpen miliknya beberapa hari lalu. Kami sedang menyocokkan sidik jari miliknya dengan sidik jari yang ada di pisau itu Jongin. Hasilnya akan keluar besok atau lusa. Baekhyun bilang dia juga kemarin menggeledah tas Kyungsoo dan dia mendapatkan sebuah pisau lipat didalamnya"_

" _Jongin, kuharap kau bisa membantu kami. Maaf. Tapi kami saat ini juga mecurigai Kyungsoo sebagai tersangka. Jika kami mengirim tim kami untuk mengekorinya itu akan sangat mencurigakan. Bisakah kau memata-matai Kyungsoo untuk Baekhyun?"_

" _Aku tahu ini berat, mengingat Kyungsoo adalah sahabatmu"_

Ucapan Chanyeol kemarin masih terus mengiang-ngiang dengan indahnya di telinga Jongin. Jongin ingin mempercayainya tapi lagi-lagi ia berpikir _'Apakah iya Kyungsoo sekejam itu?'_. Tapi dia sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun.

"Ya tuhan bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun saat ini?" Jongin menghela nafasnya, dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku merindukanmu Byun Baekhyun" bisik Jongin sedih.

"Bukankah itu Kyungsoo?" Jongin menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat gadis yang sedang berjalan sambal membawa tasnya.

"Kenapa dia pergi dari sekolah jam segini? Ini kan belum waktunya pulang sekolah" Jongin segera berlari ke dalam kelasnya lalu berlari kembali keluar sambil membawa ranselnya mengikuti arah gadis tadi.

"YA! KIM JONGIN! KAU MAU KEMANAAA!?" Jongin tidak mempedulikan suara teriakan nyaring Suho. Dia benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Dia akan menerima konsekuensinya besok. Yang terpenting sekarang dia harus mengikuti Kyungsoo, sekarang juga. Ya, dia harus mengikuti gadis itu untuk membuktikan segalanya. Jongin memasang topi hoodienya dan berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati 30 meter dibelakang gadis itu.

.

.

.

KYUNGSOO POV

Aku berjalan dengan santai sambil membawa ranselku keluar dari sekolah. Ini sudah biasa untukku. Semua orang tak akan berani menghentikanku. Aku tidak peduli dengan amukan para guru-guru gila itu. Aku bosan. Aku benar-benar butuh hiburan dan kurasa aku bisa bermain dengan Byun Baekhyun sang yeoja jalang tak tahu diri itu. Sepertinya wangi darah segar cukup untuk memperbaiki moodku. Aku melihat mini cooper hitam milik ibuku yang terparkir di dekat persimpangan. Aku segera menaiki mobil milik ibuku itu.

"Mana Ibu?" tanyaku pada supir ibuku yang berada di kemudi.

"Dia ada dirumah nona. Apa anda ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Antarkan aku ke tempat biasa" Dia tidak berbicara lagi. Dia segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan segera melajukan mobil. Ponselku berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk.

' _Kuharap ini kali terakhir kau berbolos nona Do. Atau kau tidak akan bisa masuk sekolah lagi bulan depan'_

Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Pesan tidak bermutu dari Seokjin si tua bangka tukang memerintah. Dia pikir aku takut dengan ancamannya? Beribu kali dia mengancamku, itu tidak berguna untukku. Dikeluarkan sekolah? Bah! Memangnya dia pikir aku butuh sekolah? Kalau tidak untuk bertemu Jongin aku juga tidak akan bahkan aku tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Depan belok kanan" ucapku pada supir ibuku itu.

"Tapi nona, ke kanan itu arah ke apartment nona"

"Kau ingin kucabik? Kita diikuti bodoh" Dia segera mengikuti perintahku untuk berbelok kearah kanan setelah traffic light berubah menjadi warna hijau.

Hell. Untung saja aku segera menyadari bahwa aku sedang diikuti. Kalau tidak habislah aku. Terimakasih tuhan, aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi malaikat kecilmu ini.

.

.

.

JONGIN POV

Sebenarnya kau mau kemana Do Kyungsoo? Kumohon jangan bermain-main. Ya tuhan. Semoga dugaan Chanyeol hyung salah. Kumohon Tuhan.

"Jalan saja terus Pak" ucapku pada sang supir taxi saat melihat Kyungsoo yang turun dari mobilnya tepat didepan apartmentnya. Aku turun dari taxi yang kutumpangi tepat didepan sebuah minimarket tak jauh dari apartment Kyungsoo. Aku memasuki minimarket itu untuk membeli makanan. Aku benar-benar lapar.

"Dia pulang kerumahnya?" bisikku pelan. Dia pulang ke rumahnya? Sebenarnya apa maunya? Kenapa tadi dia tiba-tiba berbelok kearah kanan? Bukankah tadi dia akan belok kearah kiri? Apa jangan-jangan dia memanipulasi semuanya? Dia menipuku? Aku segera berlari keluar dan menyebrangi jalan tanpa melihat kearah kiri dan kanan dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terpental, aku melihat semuanya, aku lihat mini cooper hitam yang tadi ditumpangi Kyungsoolah yang menabrakku. Lalu kurasakan kepalaku terbentur tiang dengan sangat keras. Aku lihat semua orang berlari kearahku dan aku tak sanggup lagi.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Baekhyun mendengar bunyi langkah kaki seseorang mendekatinya. Dia tahu betul siapa orang itu. Dia dapat menebak dengan tepat sasaran dengan sekali tebakan. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Do Kyungsoo.

"Oh betapa aku merindukanmu manis" Kyungsoo mencengkeram wajah Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang sangat berantakan dengan sangat keras. Goresan pisau dan luka memar bekas pukulan Kyungsoo menghiasi seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa tapi dia hanya diam.

"Bangun kau!" Kyungsoo menampar keras pipi kanan Baekhyun membuat luka di wajahnya yang baru saja kering kembali basah dengan darah. Dia menjilat jarinya yang terkena darah Baekhyun.

"Oh nikmat sekali!" seru Kyungsoo senang. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk lalu tersenyum mengejek pada Kyungsoo tanpa membuka matanya.

"APA KAU HAH! SEPERTI ORANG GILA SAJA!" bentak Kyungsoo setengah berteriak.

"Bukannya kau yang gila nona Do?" Baekhyun membuka suaranya. Suaranya terdengar begitu lemah. Bayangkan saja, selama hampir 3 hari dia dikurung disini tanpa makan dan terus dianiaya oleh gadis yang dianggapnya iblis. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo memberinya makanan, tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin memakan makanan dari tangan kotor Kyungsoo. Tidak akan pernah.

"Kau yang gila! Jangan berani-beraninya mengatai bahwa aku gila!" Kyungsoo menarik rantai yang melilit mengikat tangan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun meringis.

"Jangan berani-berani melawanku atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya sayang" Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo yang tidak menarik rantai mencubit pipi kanan Baekhyun menyebabkan darah dipipinya semakin mengalir dengan deras.

"Memangnya kau siapa hah? Aku tidak takut denganmu!"

"Aku? Aku Do Kyungsoo! Nyawamu berada ditanganku. Jika kau melawanku aku akan mencabut nyawamu"

"Kau bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa suruhan Tuhan nona Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo berbalik saat mendengar suara orang lain selain Baekhyun lalu dia melihat seorang namja tinggi berdiri 5 meter di belakangnya.

"Siapa kau?" desis Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu maju selangkah dan Kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan pisau lipat miliknya.

"Jangan berani-beraninya mendekatiku!" Mata Kyungsoo menyalang marah. Siapa namja ini? Apakah dia malaikat penyelamat Baekhyun? Namja itu terus maju begitupun dengan Kyungsoo dan saat mereka semakin dekat Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan melayangkan pisau itu kearah namja itu.

"TIDAKKKK! OPPAA!" Baekhyun yang lemah berteriak sekuat tenaga. Dia menutup matanya. Ya tuhan.

"ARGHH!" Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar teriakan marah Kyungsoo. Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang meronta-ronta dengan borgol ditangannya. Namja tadi mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Tak apa sayang. Tenanglah. Oppa disini" ucap namja itu.

"Aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi Chanyeol oppa"

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dengan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Dia melajukan mobilnya layaknya orang yang kerasukan setan. Dia tidak peduli jika dia yang notabenenya adalah seorang polisi melanggar lalu lintas, ini benar-benar darurat. Nyawa adik kesayangannya berada ditangannya. Dia harus segera ditangani oleh dokter. Kyungsoo sudah dibawa oleh teman-temannya ke kantor polisi. Jika tidak ingat bahwa Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang merupakan sahabat Sehun dan Jongin dia mungkin sudah menembaknya karena dia sudah hampir membunuh adiknya.

"Bertahanah Baek, kumohon, hanya kau yang aku punya" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menelfon Jongin namun telfonnya tidak aktif.

"Ya tuhan dimana kau Jongin?"

Sesampainya dirumah sakit Chanyeol memarkir asal mobilnya dan segera menggendong Baekhyun dengan berlari. Baju kerjanya sudah terkena darah Baekhyun. Dia tidak peduli, yang penting Baekhyunnya harus selamat.

"SUSTER! CEPAT TOLONG ADIKKU!" Chanyeol belum pernah berteriak seperti ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berteriak seperti ini. Para perawat disana segera membawa brankar. Chanyeol segera menaruh Baekhyun diatas brankar itu dan para perawat segera membawa Baekhyun menuju ruang operasi. Chanyeol baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya tapi dia melihat seorang namja yang dia kenali baru saja datang dengan keadaan tidak baik-baik saja diatas brankar. Dia segera menghampiri namja itu.

"Jongin!"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **neli amelia , Bee Coco** Kita harus banyak berdoa biar Baekhyun baik-baik aja:')

 **baekkai , puppyb** Kyungsoo udah dibawa ke kantor polisi ko, jangan lupa liat kelanjutannya ya^^

 **1004baekie** Kekeke, Kyungsoo bakal dapet yang setimpal ko

 **Baeks06 , Tania3424 , kkamjong** Makasih sarannya Btw aku juga suka banget kaibaek loh keke

 **wika** Ini udah diupdate, semoga suka^^

 **babyjunma** Makasih!^^ Kita doain aja semoga Baek bisa diselamatkan

 **HUWAA Makasih banyak bgt buat kalian-kalian para readers dan reviewers! Sekali lagi makasih banyak. Selamat tahun baru! Semangat sekolah buat yang udah masuk!^^ Ditunggu review selanjutnya~~  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Title : How Can Be Like This?

Cast : Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol as Byun Chanyeol

Wu Yifan

Xi Luhan

Other

Pairing : Kaibaek! Kaihun! Chanbaek! Other

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Summary : Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa sebab? Kenapa dia begitu mirip denganmu? Apa aku jatuh cinta lagi? Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?

Warning : This is GenderSwitch! Out of Summary! Alur berantakan.

 **How Can Be Like This?**

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di meja kerjanya sambil memegang sebuah bingkai berisikan foto dirinya dan Baekhyun. Dia terus saja memandangi foto itu sambil memikirkan bagaimana keadaan adik kesayangannya itu.

Tes.

Bulir air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dia tak kuasa lagi menahan semuanya. Itu terlalu menyesakkan. Hanya Baekhyun yang dia miliki tapi dia bahkan tak bisa menjaga adik satu-satunya itu padahal dia adalah seorang polisi.

"Maafkan oppamu ini Baekhyun-ah. Oppa tidak becus menjagamu. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Aku mohon bertahanlah. Aku akan segera menemukanmu" monolog Chanyeol terhenti tatkala ponsel pintarnya berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Jongin's calling

Chanyeol segera menggeser tombol hijau berbentuk lingkaran yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Nde Jongin-ah?"

 _"Hyung, Kyungsok kabur dari sekolah. Aku sedang membuntutinya. Ini aneh Hyung. Tadi di persimpamgan dia jelas-jelas akan berbelok ke arah Pyeongchandong, tapi dia tiba-tiba saja malah berbalik arah dan menuju ke apartmentnya"_

"Benarkah? Kirimkan padaku plat mobilnya dan alamat apartmentnya. Aku akan segera menyusulmu"

Sambungan telfon mereka terputus. Chanyeol segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera bergegas pergi setelah mendapat pesan singkat masuk dari Jongin.

"Bertahanlah Baekhyun-ah"

.

.

.

Chanyeol segera melesat menuju alamat yang tertera pada pesan singkat yang Jongin kirim kepadanya. Beruntung apartment yang dia tuju tidak begitu jauh dari kantornya.

Sekitar 10 menit Chanyeol menunggu, tak lama pria itu melihat seorang gadis yang sedari tadi ia tunggu turun dari sebuah mini cooper berwarna hitam, Kyungsoo. Dia terlihat memasuki apartmentnya. Chanyeol tetap mengawasinya. Tak lama setelah itu gadis itu kembali keluar, menyetop salah satu taxi yang lewat dan taxi itu pergi begitu saja dengan kecepatan tinggi membawa gadis yang menurut Chanyeol monster itu.

 _Pintar juga gadis itu_ , Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

Dia segera membuntuti taxi itu dengan jarak 2 mobil didepannya supaya dia tidak ketahuan oleh Kyungsoo. Benar saja ucapan Jongin tadi. Kyungsoo pergi ke kawasan Pyeongchangdong. Tak lama taxi itu berbelok ke sebuah jalanan yang lebih sempit dan berhenti tepat di pekarangan sebuah gedung yang sudah tidak terpakai.

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya sebelum berbelok ke arah jalan sempit itu. Kyungsoo turun dari taxi dan masuk ke gedung itu. Senyum gadis itu mengembang. Tidak, itu bukan senyum layaknya seorang gadis biasa. Tapi senyum layaknya seorang, _psikopat_.

.

.

.

Tak lama, setelah taxi yang membawa Kyungsoo ke gedung itu pergi, Chanyeol buru-buru memarkirkan mobil audi kesayangannya dengan asal tepat di depan gedung yang pintu kacanya telah pecah. Chanyeol bingung, dimana Jongin berada. Dia segera masuk ke dalam dengan hati-hati setelah sebelumnya mengirim pesan pada Jongin bahwa dia sudah menemukan Baekhyun dan menyuruh Jongin untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"APA KAU HAH! SEPERTI ORANG GILA SAJA!" Chanyeol mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang seperti orang gila menururutnya dari lantai bawah. Dia berlari kecil menuju tangga darurat di ujung kanan ruangan.

"Bukannya kau yang gila nona Do?"

DEG

Chanyeol terdiam sebelum sampai di tangga mendengar suara adik kecilnya. Suara Baekhyun kecilnya terdengar sangat lemah. Dan itu menohok hati Chanyeol.

"Kau yang gila! Jangan berani-beraninya mengatai bahwa aku gila!"

"Jangan berani-beraninya melawanku atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya sayang"

Chanyeol tersadar. Dia segera menuruni satu persatu anak tangga tanpa membuat suara. Dia terdiam, lagi. Hatinya sangat terluka melihat Baekhyun dengan tangan dan kaki yang di rantai serta luka dimana-mana. Emosi Chanyeol meluap, membludak, memunculkan asap diatas kepalanya. Gadis itu benar-benar gila. Kyungsoo memang gila dan seperti iblis.

"Memangnya kau siapa hah? Aku tidak takut denganmu!"

"Aku? Aku Do Kyungsoo! Nyawamu berada di tanganku. Jika kau melawanku aku akan mencabut nyawamu"

 _Hah! Memangnya dia malaikat suruhan Tuhan!?_ Chanyeol diam-diam mengeluarkan borgol yang dia bawa.

"Kau bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa suruhan Tuhan nona Do Kyungsoo!" seru Chanyeol.

"Siapa kau?" Kyungsoo berbalik lalu mendesis marah melihat pria yang tidak ia kenal tiba-tiba berada 5 meter di depannya.

Chanyeol maju selangkah dan Kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya.

"Jangan berani-beraninya mendekatiku!" mata Kyungsoo menyalang marah.

Chanyeol terus maju begitupun dengan Kyungsoo, saat mereka semakin dekat Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya seraya mengayunkan pisau itu pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menutup matanya seraya berteriak dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Chanyeol menangkis tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang pisau dengan tangannya yang bebas lalu memborgol kedua tangan gadis psikopat itu dengan secepat kilat.

"ARGHH!" Baekhyun membuka matanya saat mendengar teriakan marah Kyungsoo.

Dia melihat Kyungsoo meronta-ronta dengan borgol di tangannya. Chanyeol memasukkan pisau lipat Kyungsoo ke dalam sebuah plastik untuk barang bukti. Dia segera mendekati Baekhyun, melepas rantai yang melilit tangan dan kaki Baekhyun lalu memeluknya.

"Tak apa sayang. Tenanglah. Oppa disini"

"Aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi Chanyeol oppa"

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus mondar-mandir di depan ruang unit gawat darurat dimana terdapat Baekhyun di dalamnya. Sudah hampir 4 jam dan dokter yang menangani adiknya itu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Chanyeol sudah melihat keadaan Jongin. Dia mengalami kecelakaan dan dia mendapat luka di kepalanya dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya beruntungnya itu tidak cukup serius. Dokter yang menanganinya berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan akan segera siuman. Ini hanya efek obat bius. Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya.

 _Ini semua pasti ulah gadis itu._

Tak lama, suara pintu unit gawat darurat yang dibuka membuat Chanyeol segera menghampiri dokter yang baru saja keluar dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

"Pasien sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Hanya saja pasien mengalami koma karena cedera yang dialaminya. Kita harus banyak berdoa supaya dia bisa melewati semua ini. Pasien adalah orang yang kuat" dokter itu berkata sambil memberi senyum ketenangan.

"Kau bisa menjenguknya setelah dia dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap" lanjut sang dokter.

"Baiklah, terimakasih dokter" ucap Chanyeol. Dokter itu berlalu sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol, menguatkannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun sambil menatap gadis kecil itu yang sedang terbaring dengan beberapa alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya. Suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang menandakan bahwa gadis itu masih bersamanya membuatnya _sedikit_ lebih tenang.

"Baek, maafkan oppa" diam. Baekhyun tak menjawab. Padahal beberapa jam lalu dia masih berbicara padanya bahkan memanggil namanya.

"Cepatlah bangun, oppa tidak mau sendiri. Apa kau tega padaku hm?"

"Aku menyayangimu. Semua ini salahku, maaf aku terlambat menyelamatkanmi, Baekhyun-ah" monolog Chanyeol terhenti kala ia mendengar pintu ruang rawat inap Baekhyun dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Tuan Park, tuan Kim Jongin sudah siuman" suara perawat itu membuat Chanyeol bangkit dan segera menuju ke ruang rawat inap Jongin.

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang rawat inapnya. Disana pemuda itu masih dalam kondisi tebaring. Ibunya sedang duduk di kursi di samping ranjangnya. Dia membungkuk sekilas melihat Ibu jongin, lalu berdiri di sisi samping ranjang lainnya.

"Hallo Hyung" sapa Jongin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Jongin-ah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sedikit lebih baik" pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Eomma, bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Ibu Jongin pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Gadis_ itu Hyung, kau benar, dia akar semua masalah ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Dia harus dihukum atas semua perbuatannya kepada kita" wajah Jongin berubah sendu. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, Hyung? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?" lanjutnya harap-harap cemas.

"Dia...koma, Jongin"

.

.

.

Gadis bermata besar itu masih saja meraung-raung dibalik ruangan kelam berukuran tiga kali tiga meter yang dibalut oleh jeruji besi itu. Bahkan setelah aparat yang menjaganya itu membentaknya dan mengancamnya, dia tetap teguh pendirian, meraung-raung sambil meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari borgol yang mengunci tangannya.

"Hey kalian! Kenapa kalian mengurungku disini!?"

"Apakah kalian tuli!?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun ya tuhan"

"YA! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU"

"Diamlah nona Do Kyungsoo" gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia melihat pria tinggi bermata besar dengan darah di kemejanya menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Wah wah rupanya kau malaikat penolong Baekhyun- _ku_ ya?" gadis itu, Kyungsoo, berhenti meraung dan berbicara dengan nada _sok_ manisnya.

"Aku Chanyeol, kakak Baekhyun" ucap pria itu, Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Mungkin kau akan peduli tentang yang satu ini" Chanyeol menarik ujung bibirnya. "Pria yang kau sebut Jongin- _mu_ , dia terbaring di rumah sakit sekarang"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA HAH!?" Kyungsoo berteriak, lagi.

"Dia kecelakaan. Sebuah mobil menabraknya. Kau tahu? Yang menabraknya adalah, _supir-mu_ " Chanyeol menekankan kata supir-mu.

"Tidak mungkin"

"Kau yang menyuruhnya bukan? Kau yang menyuruh supirmu untuk mencelakai orang yang mengikutimu. Orang yang mengikutimu itu Jongin, Jongin-mu"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo semuanya! Author kembali dengan nama baru! Sebelumnya, maaf karena aku udah hiatus selama beberapa bulan, makasih buat kalian yang mau nunggu kelanjutan ff ini. Semoga kalian masih ingat dan masih mau membaca karya aku yang absurd ini. Don't forget to Review;) Terimakasih!!!


End file.
